


First Impressions

by virusq



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Impressions leave bruises.  Especially on your face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LithiumDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/gifts).



Nate waits impatiently, nestled in a crawlspace above his new-found prize. His watch beeps, indicating it's time to drop onto the relic, Mission Impossible style. He clips his lead to a pipe and leaps into the darkness.

And then he's face to face with a beautiful woman, her grey eyes piercing. He starts to quip ("Come here often?"), but her fist is faster. 

When he regains consciousness, he's in police custody. 

His face earns a wince from Sully, but Nate's too busy mooning at Chloe's wanted poster to notice. "I think I'm in love." 

"That's the concussion talking," Sully corrects.


End file.
